


How you turned my world, you precious thing

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Азра был заинтригован. Но прежде чем он успел пересечь небольшой коридор, что вёл на кухню, до его ушей донёсся ещё один до боли знакомый голос.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Apprentice (one-sided)
Series: Shards of Memories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574
Kudos: 1





	How you turned my world, you precious thing

Азра не любил надолго покидать Маэву. Он никак не мог простить себе того, что когда это случилось в последний раз (тогда он ушёл с застланными от злости глазами, проклиная про себя глупую, упрямую девчонку, которая отказывалась слушать голос разума), то едва не потерял её навсегда. И в глубине души даже три года спустя всё ещё жил страх того, что его самый страшный кошмар снова станет реальностью.

В этот раз он задержался дольше, чем планировал, а потому знакомые улочки Везувии, купавшиеся в лучах утреннего солнца, вызывали у Азры лишь счастливую, но усталую улыбку. Скоро он будет дома. Рядом с ней.

Азра не знал, вернулась ли Маэва из дворца графини, но когда увидел, что на двери не стоит защитная печать, понял, что она должна быть дома, и решил сделать ей сюрприз. Он как можно тише зашёл в магазин, стараясь не выдать себя. К тому же он привёз ей подарок: во время путешествия он наткнулся на редкий вид роз, которые должны были прекрасно дополнить их небольшой сад, столь любимый девушкой. Азра мог с лёгкостью представить, как загорятся её глаза при виде нового саженца, как она широко улыбнётся и крепко обнимет его. А он на мгновение вернётся в те дни, когда подобные мелочи казались ему абсолютно обыденными.

Магазинчик встретил его ароматом кофе, который перебивал привычные запахи сушёных растений и благовоний. Это удивило Азру, ведь Маэва не слишком жаловала кофе. Три года назад она и вовсе не переносила его на дух, но с тех пор как… С тех пор как она вернулась, она пила его, но редко, только если буквально валилась с ног от усталости. Азра невольно нахмурился. Неужели расследование так сильно вымотало её?

Но, ещё даже не поднявшись на второй этаж, он услышал, как Маэва бодро напевает одну из популярных нынче в городе песен, которую можно было услышать как в тавернах, так и от уличных артистов. Лёгкая мелодия звенела в воздухе, давая понять, что девушка была в прекрасном настроении и, похоже, полна сил.

Азра был заинтригован. Но прежде чем он успел пересечь небольшой коридор, что вёл на кухню, до его ушей донёсся ещё один до боли знакомый голос.

— Меня обманывают глаза, или это и правда коронные блинчики Мазелинки? — Илья, казалось, был сильно удивлён и… восхищён?

— Они самые, — отозвалась Маэва. — Она поделилась со мной рецептом.

— Не может быть. Мазелинка стережёт свои рецепты строже, чем старый скряга ключ от сундука с деньгами!

— У меня есть свои методы убеждения, — в голосе девушки послышались игривые нотки, и Азра практически видел ухмылку, что наверняка играла у неё на губах.

Чародей бесшумно подошёл к проёму и заглянул на кухню. Он увидел готовящую завтрак Маэву и Джулиана, который обнимал её со спины, устроив подбородок на её макушке. И, судя по их растрёпанному виду, они встали совсем недавно.

— И правда, ты удивительным образом вскруживаешь головы окружающим, — Джулиан словно в танце лёгким движением развернул её лицом к себе.

— А что насчёт вас, доктор Деворак? — Азра толком не видел лица Маэвы, но хорошо знал этот игривый тон. Сколько раз он слышал его в свой адрес? — Вам я тоже вскружила голову?

— Ещё как, — Илья поднёс руку девушки к губам и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья. — Ты перевернула весь мой мир вверх дном, сокровище моё.

Он наклонился, явно собираясь поцеловать Маэву, но Азра не хотел этого видеть. Он не был уверен, что его сердце (или то, что от него осталось) выдержит это. Он снова её потерял, и в этот раз ничего не смог бы с этим поделать, потому что она счастлива. Чёрт бы побрал Илью.

В попытке уйти столь же незаметно, как он до этого пришёл, Азра сделал шаг назад, но случайно задел локтём пустой металлический кувшин, стоявший на комоде, и тот со звоном полетел на пол.

Парочка на кухне тут же отстранилась, напуганная внезапным шумом. Маэва обернулась и в изумлении уставилась на чародея.

— Азра! — воскликнула она, на мгновение словно бы позабыв о Джулиане, и сделала шаг к нему, но тут же неловко застыла на месте. — Ты вернулся… И давно?

— Да только что зашёл, — он выдавил из себя беззаботную улыбку (за эти три года он отлично научился скрывать эмоции за маской безмятежности). — Если бы знал, что ты не одна, — он бросил взгляд на Джулиана, который тут же покраснел до самых кончиков ушей, — то сначала бы сходил на базар. Не хотел вам помешать.

— Азра, — голос Маэвы был так нежен, но при этом ранил не хуже стрел.

Он отвёл взгляд, не в силах больше смотреть в её голубые глаза. Ещё немного и его маска дала бы трещину.

— Я вернусь позже, — сказал он наконец и поспешил уйти, оставив пару, которая обменялась обеспокоенными взглядами.

Следующие несколько часов Азра бесцельно бродил по городу в попытке разобраться в ворохе чувств, раздиравших его изнутри. Ревность, злость, обида, но больше всего боль. И странное чувство дежа вю.

Он не мог не отметить горькую иронию. Стоило ему снова оставить Маэву, когда он ей был нужен, как тут же в её жизни появился Джулиан. Так было во время эпидемии чумы, так случилось и теперь. И ведь во многом он сам виноват. Он намеренно держал её на расстоянии вытянутой руки, хранил секреты, боясь, что правда навредит, и он уже не сможет ей помочь. Неудивительно, что в итоге между ними появилась пропасть.

Азра вернулся в магазин лишь под вечер. Стоило ему закрыть за собой входную дверь, как из подсобного помещения выглянула обеспокоенная Маэва, державшая в руках подготовленный для сушки букет бархатцев.

— Я уже собиралась идти тебя искать! — воскликнула она.

От осознания того, что он заставил её переживать, внутри на мгновение загорелось злорадное удовлетворение, но Азра тут же себя одёрнул. По сути она ни в чём не виновата, и последнее, что он хотел бы, это причинить ей боль.

— Я просто хотел дать вам с Ильёй время, — как можно более беспечно пожал плечами он. — Да и у меня были кое-какие дела в городе.

— После твоего прихода Джулиана как ветром сдуло, — отозвалась Маэва, отложив букетик на прилавок. — Ты мог вернуться раньше.

Азра предпочёл не отвечать на это.

— Значит, у вас с Ильёй теперь всё серьёзно?

Маэва слегка покраснела и отвела взгляд, принявшись методично вытирать руки о передник.

— Да… Но я не хотела, чтобы ты так об этом узнал, — она прикусила губу и посмотрела на него. — Я бы предпочла всё рассказать сама.

— Ничего, — Азра наконец снял свою шляпу и плащ. — Я просто… — он запнулся, подыскивая слова, которые не выдали бы слишком много. — Удивлён.

— Ты не одобряешь, — внезапно заявила Маэва.

— Маэ…

— Если это из-за того, что вы с ним когда-то…

— Что? — Азра уставился на неё. Она думает, что он ревнует Джулиана? Ох, глупая… На секунду ему захотелось взять и сказать ей всю правду, заставить вспомнить, но он никогда этого не сделает. Не такой ценой. — Наши отношения с Ильёй никогда не были серьёзными. Мы оба старались забыть о призраках, которые нас преследовали. Потому всё так и закончилось.

— Тогда почему…

— Потому что он сделает тебе больно, — выдохнул Азра. — В этом весь Илья, понимаешь? Он будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы тебя защитить, совершая абсолютно безрассудные поступки и не понимая, что делает только хуже. И себе, и тебе. А я не этого не хочу.

— Да сколько можно! — возмутилась Маэва. — Я только и слышу о том, что он опасен, что он сделает мне больно. Чёрт возьми, он сам без устали твердит это. Но вы, кажется, не понимаете, что это ранит ничуть не меньше! И если уж это в любом случае произойдёт, то пусть лучше с ним, чем без него.

Азра внимательно изучал стоящую перед ним девушку, а затем, подойдя к ней, положил ладонь на её плечо и мягко спросил:

— Ты его любишь?

Маэва замерла, словно бы в испуге, а затем коротко кивнула.

— Да, — тихо прошептала она. — Это, наверное безумие. Я знаю его всего ничего, но… Но у меня такое чувство, будто мы знакомы всю жизнь. И мне с ним хорошо.

— Тогда не слушай никого, и следуй своему сердцу, — улыбнулся Азра. — Лучше и правда обжечься, чем всю жизнь жалеть об упущенной возможности.

— Спасибо, Азра, — Маэва обняла его, и он зарылся носом в волосы на её макушке.

Они так простояли несколько минут, пока он не отстранился и не посмотрел на неё с привычной лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — он открыл сумку и под любопытный взгляд Маэвы достал оттуда саженец розы, защищённый магией.

— Какая красота! — восхитилась девушка, взяв его в руки.

— Таких тёмно-бордовых роз нет даже в саду у Нади.

— Ты меня балуешь, — засмеялась она и ещё раз обняла его, но на этот раз совсем бегло. — Я посажу их рядом с теми синими розами, что ты привёз в прошлый раз.

— Да, они будут отлично смотреться вместе.

— Ты наверное голоден? Иди на кухню, я как раз собиралась приготовить ужин. Заодно расскажешь мне всё о своих приключениях, — Маэва подошла к лестнице и только тогда вспомнила про лежащие на прилавке цветы. — Не повесишь бархатцы рядом с мятой? А то я, боюсь, снова про них забуду.

— Конечно, — отозвался Азра.

Когда Маэва скрылась наверху, он взял в руки букетик, провёл пальцами по нежным лепесткам и невольно ухмыльнулся, вспомнив о том, что обозначают бархатцы. На языке цветов они были символом горечи и ревности. Два эгоистичных чувства, которые хотели бы поселиться у него в сердце, но он не мог этого допустить.

Он вернул Маэву к жизни не для того, чтобы привязать её к себе. Она жива, она счастлива, и она рядом. Этого для него было достаточно.


End file.
